Three Days
by SchmidttenForever
Summary: Kendall, Camille, and James go camping for a few days, but things don't go as planned.     Kendall/Camille     Lots of HURT/COMFORT!
1. Day One

**AN: Hello! :D This story is going to be FILLED with HCA, a little bit of romance, and adventure. It will not have any slash and Kendall/Camille is the only pairing. The story is almost complete already and will have three or four chapters. I'm posting this first chapter and then it is up to you guys to review and let me know if you want me to post the next chapter and so forth! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…at all…and I never will.**

**Warning: Rated T because this story will get kind of bloody. Nothing super graphic, but just a warning for the squeamish - some ideas came from my paramedic friend :D**

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kendall asked, putting the last of the bags in the back of the rental car. Logan and Carlos both shook their heads at the same time. "Again, do they have corn dogs and fish sticks in the woods?" Carlos asked. Kendall chuckled, "No, Carlos. No corn dogs OR fish sticks." he replied. "How about a medical clinic?" Logan asked, not amused. "Not that either." Kendall said, patting Logan's shoulder. "Then we'll pass." Logan and Carlos replied in unison. Kendall grinned, but it quickly disappeared off of his face when he saw the two humongous suitcases that James was coming outside with. "What are those?" Kendall exclaimed. He could have sworn that he had just put a "James" duffel bag in the car already. "Um…my beauty products!" James said, irritated that Kendall had to even ask. "James. Buddy. No beauty products allowed on this camping trip." Kendall said. James looked at Kendall like he had just stolen his favorite lollipop. "Sorry, James" Kendall said. Head down, James stomped inside the house to put his suitcases back.

"Why is he even coming?" Camille asked, laughing at how ridiculous James could be. Kendall wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled him against her, "He claims that the ladies will love him for bravely going into the woods to go camping." he replied and Camille giggled. "Oh! So it's not just because you and I are tons of fun?" Camille said, feigning disappointment. A huge smile spread across Kendall's face, "Unfortunately not, my dear" he sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Camille instantly felt butterflies appear in her stomach and she pressed her face into his shirt, reveling in the smell of Downy fabric softener, light cologne and Irish Spring body soap. Gosh, the way he made her feel sometimes…she might as well be floating on cloud nine. Camille heard someone clear their throat and she looked up. Katie was standing in front of them, not looking overly pleased at the mushy stuff that was happening in front of her.

"Katie, darling, try to keep mom out of trouble while I'm gone - and refrain from doing anything illegal." Kendall said, bending down to give his sister a hug and kiss. "Meh, no guarantees, big brother." Katie replied, reciprocating the hug. Kendall ruffled her hair and moved onto his upset mother. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with having no communication with you for three days. Can't you guys just…go fishing and then come back tonight?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall laughed and hugged his mom tightly. "It's okay, Mom, we'll be fine. Love you." he replied. Mrs. Knight hugged her son back, "Love you too, hon." she said. Camille smiled as she watching Kendall, Carlos, and Logan exchange "man hugs" aka going to shake each other's hand and then half hugging/ half patting the other's back. James, still pouting, came out of the house and did the same thing with Carlos and Logan. Camille giggled to herself - men always did strange things when it came to trying not to be "clingy" but wanting to show their friendly affection. Kendall and James would miss Carlos and Logan, and vice versa. Why couldn't men just casually hug and say that they'd miss one another? Men were a mystery. Bags double-checked, goodbyes exchanged, and brakes and tires triple-checked, James, Camille, and Kendall hopped into the rental car. Kendall drove, James sat in the passenger seat, and Camille sat in the back with the bags. Waving, the three teenagers drove off and towards the woods. Tent? Check. Medical kit? Check. Food and water? Check, check. Cigarette lighter for emergencies? Check. Yup, they had everything that they would need in case of emergency. What could go wrong, right? As the drove happily towards their destination, James, Camille, and Kendall had no idea what lay ahead of them.

The road trip was long, sure, but Camille did not care. She had always wanted to go camping for a weekend, but her parents had never had the time to take her. Now here she was, on the way to go stay in the woods for three days with her gorgeous boyfriend and his best friend. James was great and all, but if he didn't stop singing along with whatever song was playing on his iPod…Camille was going to ditch him at the next rest stop.

Camille managed to get through the rest of the trip without killing James. That was a good thing…killing Kendall's best friend would have put a damper on her relationship with him. Camille sighed as she watched the beautiful scenery go by. Kendall was driving through some of the park so they could reach a certain spot that was "like heaven" according to him. Little did he know, HE was already heavenly enough for her. "This place is beautiful." she stated. Kendall smiled at her in the rear view mirror. "Something you have in common." he said, winking. Camille blushed and smiled. He was so adorable. Things were quiet for awhile as they drove. Camille enjoyed the scenery while Kendall drove and James slept.

Camille peered out the wind shield from where she was sitting, just in time to see a large animal run in front of the car. "KENDALL, LOOK OUT!" Camille screamed. Kendall swerved sharply to the right and Camille felt the seatbelt bite violently into her chest as their car collided with a tree.

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain was the first thing Camille was aware of when she regained consciousness. She forced her eyes open, but everything was blurry. Camille blinked a few times and things gradually became clearer. Their duffel bags were strewn all over the car, the seats were at odd angles, and glass was everywhere. Wincing, Camille unbuckled her seatbelt. She knew almost immediately that she had several bruised ribs, but other than that she seemed to be in one piece. Carefully, Camille managed to get out of the car through her broken window. The front of the car was badly smashed against a large oak tree and the windshield was in a million pieces that covered James and Kendall. Kendall was hunched over in his seat, so she couldn't see how badly he was hurt. With a shaking hand, Camille pressed two fingers to her boyfriend's neck, almost jumping with relief when she felt a pulse. Then, she moved over to the other side of the car to check on James before she trying to get Kendall to wake up. James was listing to the side in his seat and his arm was at an unnatural looking angle, but she didn't see any serious bleeding other than quite a few minor cuts from the windshield's glass. Holding her breath, Camille pressed her fingers to James' neck. Camille sighed when she felt a decent pulse thrum beneath her fingers. "James" she called. "James? Can you hear me?" she said. A sudden feeling of loneliness hit her when she realized that they were in the middle of no where and Kendall and James were unconscious. With a gentle yet firm grip, Camille shook James' uninjured arm. This time, James groaned and stirred a little. "There ya go, James. Come on. I need you to wake up for me." Camille encouraged. James slowly opened his eyes and blinked at her. "Camille? What-what happened?" he asked, terribly confused and worried. Camille instantly grew worried when James asked her what happened. He didn't remember? Then it hit her…he had been sleeping with his iPod on. "A deer ran out in front of the car. Kendall swerved and we hit a tree." she replied. James nodded and tried to sit up, only to cry out as his arm and ribs protested. "What is it?" Camille asked, trying to figure out how she could help her friend. James squeezed his eyes shut, "My arm. I-I think it's broken." Camille grimaced and stepped away from the car, attempting to find a way to get James out. The passenger door was crushed, but Camille grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as she could. Just when Camille was ready to forget that idea, the door squeaked and groaned before falling off of the car completely and hitting the grass. She couldn't help but flinch at the jarring thud the act had caused. After getting a hold of herself, she reached over James and unbuckled his seatbelt. Luckily, he wasn't terribly trapped inside, so with a lot of help from Camille, James managed to get himself out of the car and onto the soft grass.<p>

"Guys? Guys?" came a distressed call from the other side of the car. Heart pounding fiercely in her chest, Camille ran over to the driver's seat of the car to check on Kendall. Confused, near tears, and in obvious pain, Kendall was weakly struggling with his seatbelt while continuing to call out for Camille and James. Camille instantly felt guilty that Kendall had woken up in pain and seemingly alone. "It's okay, Kendall. I'm right here." she said, feeling even guiltier when she noticed that he was visibly shaking. "Camille! Oh, thank goodness you're okay! Where's James?" Kendall exclaimed. As if on cue, James appeared beside Camille. "It's okay, buddy. Calm down. We're both right here." he said, clutching his left arm to his chest. At the sight of his two friends in one piece, Kendall relaxed a little and took a shaky breath. "James, can you help me get him out of the car?" Camille asked. James nodded, "I can try".

Kendall's arm was wrapped protectively around his waist and he seemed paler than usual, so Camille needed him to get out of the car so she could check for injuries. Slowly and carefully, James and Camille managed to get Kendall out of the car through his window. James (albeit one-handed at the moment) managed to help Kendall recline onto the grass so Camille could give him a once-over. The first thing Camille noticed, was that she could have sworn the bottom half of her boyfriend's shirt had been blue and white checkers - not bright red.

**Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen? Review and you will find out this weekend! If you guys **don't** review…well…you'll never know what happens to Kendall! ;) **


	2. Day One Part Two

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys :D Here is chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Warning: This chapter is kind of bloody, but nothing too graphic.**

Camille brushed her long dark hair over her shoulder and with violently shaking fingers began to unbutton Kendall's shirt. The white tank top underneath his flannel shirt was soaked with blood and was sticking to a deep gash that started at Kendall's navel and reached all the way to his right hip. Camille's breath hitched in her throat as she tried to tell James to find the medical kit. Luckily, James had been standing next to her when the injury was revealed and he was already digging through their medical kit. When he finally found the trauma scissors, he handed them to Camille. Kendall seemed completely oblivious to what was going on around him…until Camille began to cut and peel his shirt away from his wound. Shocked from the sudden pain, Kendall flinched and a strangled yelp escaped his lips. Muttering her sincere apologizes over and over again, Camille finished cutting away her boyfriend's two shirts. She reached over and grabbed a pitifully small bottle of normal saline solution from the medical kit. Camille closed her eyes, not ready for what she was going to have to do.

"James" she whispered. "Yeah?" he replied, sounding positively scared out of his mind. "I-I'm going to need you to hold Kendall down as best as you can." she said, her voice wavering. Realization hit James's face and he suddenly looked half his age. He nodded, though and knelt behind Kendall's head, readying his uninjured arm to hold his friend's shoulders (or at least one) down. Uncapping the bottle, Camille poured the liquid onto Kendall's wound and her stomach turned violently when Kendall let out a heart-wrenching cry. Despite the fact that he could only use one arm, it wasn't that difficult for James to hold a weakened Kendall down while Camille applied pressure to the gash. It was the longest eight minutes of Camille's life as she tried to ignore the silent tears of agony running down her boyfriend's face before sweet unconsciousness welcomed him. When Kendall passed out, James began to tear one of his spare tee shirts into strips to use as bandages. Once the bleeding had been controlled, Camille began to use the medical tape to secure the strips of clothe and a few pieces of gauze to the wound on Kendall's torso. The coloring on his waist that was now revealed due to his lack of a shirt confirmed Camille's speculations that he had at least several bruised or broken ribs on top of it all. Great. Once the wound was covered, and the few minor cuts on his face and arms were treated, Camille exhaled deeply. Still holding his arm gingerly, James appeared to be in a complete stupor as he sat next to Kendall with his knees pulled up to his chest. Once Camille gathered herself, she would have to start helping James with _his_ injuries next. "I'll be right back" she said, stumbling off towards a nearby body of water she spotted.

The body of water was actually a small waterfall, and it was absolutely gorgeous. The soft sound of the rushing water would have been relaxing, and the smell of the grass, flowers, and the woods in general would normally have been exhilarating. However, this wasn't a normal day at all and she was completely numb to all of the beauty around her. Camille balanced herself against a tree that was next to the water and thought over everything she had just gone through. Looking down, she noticed that her shaking hands were still covered in blood…in Kendall's blood. Her sweet, innocent, loving, boyfriend's blood was all over her hands. Before she knew it, Camille's breakfast from earlier was all over the grass. All Camille had wanted to do was go on a mini vacation with her boyfriend and his best friend. She wanted to cuddle up with Kendall in their tent at night and enjoy the beauty of everything around them…and for her to enjoy her mesmerizing boyfriend. Now, every time any one mentioned the parks, waterfalls, or trees…she would remember the sight of her Kendall bleeding and in agony. Blinking back the hot tears that threatened to fall, Camille washed her hands off in the water and returned to where her boys were. Silently yet quickly, Camille and James managed to set up their two tents, get a fire going, and get a still-unconscious Kendall into one of the tents.

"James. Come on over here." Camille said gently, sitting down on the grass near the fire, and James came obediently and sat down next to her. Camille managed to make a long-sleeved shirt she had packed into somewhat of a sling, and helped James carefully put his broken arm into it. Sparingly using some of the last bottle of saline, Camille gently cleaned some of the cuts that covered James' face, neck, and arms. Several minutes of silence went by before James finally spoke. "Camille? What are we going to do?" he asked. "Well, I'm going to keep an eye on you two for the next few days and when Mrs. Knight realizes that we aren't home on time, she'll send help for us." Camille said, leaving off the _**I hope**_ at the end of her sentence. James spoke next, "I was thinking, and I decided that - ouch!" he exclaimed as the pressure from the gauze stung one of the deeper cuts. "Sorry" Camille said, frowning in sympathy. "S'okay." James replied, gritting his teeth while she finished cleaning and bandaging all of the cuts. When Camille was done, James finished his earlier sentence, "Anyway, I was thinking that we should take turns keeping watch over the next few days." he suggested. "I'll stay up tonight and make sure the fire doesn't die, while you get some sleep and monitor Kendall." he said. Camille smiled and replied, " Sounds like a plan, but _I'll_ stay up tonight and watch the fire while _you_ get some sleep." James shook his head, his dark bangs falling over his eyes "Uh-uh. You need the sleep more than I do. You can keep watch tomorrow night". he said. Camille eyed him carefully for a minute. "You sure?" she asked. "Positive." he said, giving her the best reassuring smile he could come up with - which really wasn't that convincing. However, Camille actually would rather stay with Kendall tonight, so she gave in this time. She grabbed a blanket from her duffel bag and draped it over James' shoulders. " Thanks, James." she said, placing a kiss on his cheek before heading over to the tent where Kendall was. "'Night, Camille" he said. "'Night, James." Camille whispered.

Camille climbed inside of the tent and zipped it up behind her. The soft glow from the fire that illuminated Kendall's sleeping form made him look like he was from a romantic movie - except, of course, for the bandages that covered most of his bare chest and torso. Camille quietly laid down next to him and slipped an arm underneath his neck. Instinctively, Kendall moved his head to rest against her chest. Camille smiled to herself and began to play with the soft hair at the nape of Kendall's neck. Now that he was safe in her arms, and she could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, Camille could finally sleep. 

**~The Morning of Day Two~**

When Camille woke up, the first thing she noticed was how bright the sun was shining through the thin material of the tent. The warmth and the brightness of the sun immediately reminded her that James should have come in by now to switch places with her. Camille sat up abruptly and crawled over to unzip the tent. Trying not to get stuck, she scrambled out of the tent and into the crisp air outside. Her gaze immediately fell to the unconscious figure lying by the dead fire - James. 

**DUN DUN! Nice cliffhanger , huh? *laughs evilly* Want to find out what happens? Review! If you guys review this chapter and let me know what you think, I'll post the next chapter this Friday :D Hint: Things go big time downhill for all of them from here on out!**


	3. Day Two Part One

**AN: Hey, peeps! :D It's a little late, but here it is! Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry about the intense end of the last chapter, but I have a knack for epic cliffhangers :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning: Angst ahoy and some bloody stuff, but nothing too graphic. I will never have any kind of graphic scenes in my stories!**

* * *

><p>"James!" Camille shouted, running over and kneeling beside him. He didn't respond. "Come on, James! Don't do this to me." she pleaded, patting his cheek, which was surprisingly very warm considering the temperature. He had a pulse and he warm, why wasn't he waking up? Then, something caught Camille's eye. She gently pushed back James' jacket off of his side, to reveal a blood-soaked area of his tee shirt. Why hadn't he told her that he was injured? Camille began to gently pull up the side of his shirt, but it snagged on something underneath it and James startled awake with a cry. "James! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt, you idiot?" she scolded. Sure, she was relieved that he finally woke up, but now she was ticked off. "I-I didn't know I was" he replied, confused and not completely conscious of his surroundings. Camille's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his answer and she grabbed the trauma scissors from the kit next to him. Carefully, she managed to remove the clothing that was on top of the hidden injury. Now that it was revealed, Camille was tempted to cover it back up again. On his left side, right above the edge of his jeans, sat a considerably large cut that was red around the edges…and it had a piece of glass stuck in it. Camille covered her eyes with her hand. Great. Just great! She had enough medical knowledge to know that she was going to have to remove the piece of glass, and just hope that the infection did not get any worse. The pleasant part of all of this, the injury was already trying to heal itself AROUND the piece of glass.<p>

"Okay, James. I'm going to have to remove this piece of glass…and it's going to hurt." she said. She wasn't going to sugar coat this process. Once, just once, she had to remove a wooden splinter from a wound of hers that had been healing and she never wanted to do that again. Camille grabbed the tweezers, a few strips of clothe, and the saline. "I'm ready whenever you are." she said. James closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, and gave her the go-ahead nod. Camille took a deep breath and grabbed the piece of glass. Unfortunately, it had broken into four pieces and they were quite deep, so it was going to take more than one try to remove it. James' cries of agony at each attempt to collect the pieces had Camille ready to scream and give up. "I know, James. I'm doing the best I can. Just hold on a little longer." she whispered. "I know y-you are." James said through clenched teeth. A few minutes had gone by now, and she was still trying to remove the last piece. The tweezers entered the cut yet again, but they couldn't quite grasp the piece of glass and the tweezers slipped, hitting the inside of the cut instead. James cried out, "O-okay, Camille. Pl-please just stop." he whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, James, you know I can't do that." Camille said. Even though she would love to stop torturing her friend like this, leaving the last piece of glass in the cut would defeat the purpose of why she had started removing the glass in the first place. Forcing her sweaty hand to stay steady, Camille finally removed the last piece of glass. Camille sighed in relief and put the tweezers away happily. That was one more thing she never wanted to see again. She poured a little bit of saline over the cut and then used a piece of gauze to gently clean away the blood from around the wound. "It's okay, James. I'm done with that part now. It's okay." she said, setting down the gauze to reach up and run her hand through his hair comfortingly. James looked up at her with glassy, hazel eyes and gave her a small smile. Once the pieces of clothe were taped tightly across his wound, Camille laid the blanket over his body and began to wash all of the medical supplies off with a bottle of water. James lay silently next to her, trembling violently - probably from both the infection and what he had just been through. The medical kit contained six pills of Tylenol - which was NOT enough - at all. Camille shook her head, frustrated about how things were going, and helped James swallow two of the pills. Tylenol might help with the fever and some of the pain, but it wasn't an antibiotic, and that is what he was dire need off. Camille placed a kiss on James' forehead, "Get some sleep, okay? I'm going to go check on Kendall." she whispered and he nodded tiredly.

Camille unzipped the tent and climbed in quietly. Kendall was lying on top of the blankets by now, and he was tossing and turning violently. Great, he was going to make his wound start bleeding again. "Kendall." she said, kneeling next to him and putting a hand on the side of his face. Camille's heart sped up when she felt the intense amount of heat radiating from his skin. Not him, too! Without thinking twice about it, Camille peeled the pieces of clothe off of the wound on Kendall's torso. Just like James' cut, the gash was red around the edges and just plain angry looking. Camille reached out and gently placed her hand on the skin above the gash…it was hot to the touch. She was close to tears now, why was everything going wrong? What had these boys ever done to deserve this? Her distressed thoughts were interrupted, though, when Kendall tossed again and whimpered, obviously in the midst of a nightmare brought on by the fever. "Poor thing." Camille whispered, brushing his sweaty bangs off of his forehead. However, sitting here and feeling sorry for herself and the boys wasn't going to fix anything. So, Camille placed the clothe loosely on the wound again and climbed out of the tent. Once she had changed into one of the spare outfits she had packed, Camille worked on starting another fire. Gathering the gauze from her earlier procedure and the clothe from Kendall's wound, Camille burned the infected material in the fire, and then grabbed the medical kit to go back to Kendall.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Kendall looking at her when she entered the tent again, she smiled and knelt beside him. "Hey, there. How are you feeling?" she said, speaking softly. Kendall just blinked at her, his green eyes feverishly bright, and Camille noticed that he didn't seem completely conscious of his surroundings. He looked confused and tired. Camille reached out and rested her hand on his bare shoulder comfortingly, but Kendall flinched. Camille frowned and ran her thumb over his soft skin. "Kendall, I'm going to have to redress that wound with some fresh bandages. Okay?" she said. Kendall nodded, but Camille had the feeling that he had not heard anything she had just said. Having used the last of the saline on James, she poured a little bit of bottled water over the wound instead. Instantly, Kendall's abdominal muscles became visibly tense and he bit down on his lip. Wordlessly, Camille dried and redressed the wound while warily watching her delirious boyfriend . Her mom had been a nurse for awhile, so Camille understood the human body decently. She knew deep down inside that Kendall's trance-like state was because his fever was so high. **Why didn't I pack a thermometer in the medical kit**, Camille asked herself angrily. She looked at Kendall, who was watching her carefully as if he didn't really know what was going on. After successfully redressing the infected wound, Camille fished out two pills of Tylenol and a bottle of water. "Kendall, baby, I'm going to help you take these pills to help with the fever. Is that okay?" she asked. Kendall nodded and Camille wrapped one arm underneath his shoulders, pulling him up just enough so that he could swallow. Kendall grimaced at the movement, but he obediently took the pills from her, put them in his mouth, and took a swig of water to wash them down. Camille smiled at him and helped him lay back down. "Okay. I'm going to go do some things outside but I'll be back to check on you in a little while." she said. "Okay" Kendall whispered. It was barely audible and it was just one simple word, but Camille was overjoyed to hear him speak. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "Get some sleep, hon. I'll be back later". Kendall nodded and closed his eyes.

Camille knew enough about camping that she could certainly be stuck out in the wilderness for several days. However, being stuck in the wilderness with two very sick boys was a completely different story. Camille was a strong woman - she was aware of that; but having to be strong while your boyfriend and best friend laid in a tent, delirious from infection and pain…that was something she wasn't sure she could handle much longer. She ran a hand through her long hair and took a deep breath. It wasn't about trying to be strong anymore. It was about _needing_ to be strong…because all three of their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think? Review, review, review! If you guys review, I'll post another chapter this weekend :D <strong>

**By the way, I have been doing some more writing this week, and this story will probably have more than just four chapters! However, whether or not I post more than four…is up to you! **


	4. Day Two Part Two

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! This will definitely be more than four chapters, guys, so I've decided to post this next chapter! :D Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Camille stepped outside of the tent and looked over at James, happy to see that he was still asleep. However, he couldn't just lie outside by the fire all day, so Camille took action. It took some time, but she moved the second tent so it was side by side with Kendall's tent. After pounding the last stake in, she sat down on the ground and wrapped an arm around her aching ribs. Camille sat there for a few minutes and got her breath back, because she would be no use to the boys if she passed out. Reaching into the duffle bag beside her, she pulled out a small granola bar. She had not eaten anything since yesterday morning, but she honestly didn't think her stomach could handle anything right now. Camille took two small bites of the granola bar and then put it back into the duffle bag. Once she had regained her breath, she grabbed the emergency pocketknife from the medical kit and began to put the last part of her plan in action. She climbed inside of the second tent and cut out the entire side that was against Kendall's tent. Next, she removed the same part of <em>that<em> tent. When she was finished, both small tents combined against each other made one large tent. She would have to cover the small crack in between the tents with something, but other than that…it had worked perfectly. Starting in the corner of James' tent, Camille was now able to crawl through it and into the other tent where Kendall was sleeping. Smiling with satisfaction, Camille unzipped the tent and stepped outside. By the time she had finished that project and duct taped the small crack in between the tents closed, her watch said that it was 7:00pm already. She took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air, walked over to where James was sleeping, and knelt beside him.

"James? James, wake up." she said, shaking his shoulder ever so gently. Camille put her hand on his forehead, thankful that his skin was cooler than it had been earlier. James opened his eyes and looked up at her for a moment before giving her a small, yet existent smile. "I combined the two tents together to make one giant tent so we can all be together. Do you think you can make it to the tent if I help you?" she asked gently. James pondered this for a moment before answering, "Okay" he said. The word "okay" wasn't really an answer to her question, but she'd take it. Moving slowly and carefully, Camille gently wrapped her arm around his waist (making sure not to touch the wound on his side) and they stumbled over to the tent. It took some time, but Camille managed to help her friend get into the tent and lie down without causing him too much pain. She looked up at James, silently asking permission, and when he nodded approval, Camille pulled his shirt up to check the bandages. Luckily, the bandages were still in place and the wound had not been disrupted. Happy that things were finally going in her favor, she gave James a relieved smile and pulled the blanket over him. "Okay. I'm going to go lie with Kendall for a little bit. Just call me if you need anything." she said. James smiled one of his innocent smiles that made him look like a young boy that had just received permission to have a cookie, "Thanks, Camille". She smiled back at him and went over to where Kendall was lying.

As Camille approached him, she could see that Kendall was awake, just staring at the ceiling of the tent with one arm wrapped around his torso. Camille laid down next to him and rested one arm above him, "How are you doin'?" she whispered. Kendall snuggled up against her, mindful of his wound, and rested his head on her chest. Camille moved her arm around his shoulders and began running her hand up and down his bare arm. His skin was still warm and somewhat sweaty, and he was trembling slightly, but Camille figured that that was a good thing - it meant his body was still fighting the infection. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and she moved her hand away from his arm and up into his hair. "Tylenol not helping?" she asked, even though it was more of a statement. She felt Kendall shake his head. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Kendall pulled away from her a little so he could look make eye contact. "It's not your fault, Camille. You're helping - a lot." he said. Camille smiled a little, she had the sweetest boyfriend…ever. "I'm not doing anything, though." she replied. Kendall raised one eyebrow in unbelief, "Camille. You're taking care of me AND James. You turned our tents into one big one so you could keep an eye on us. We could be here for another two days, and I just want you to remember to take care of yourself, too. If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself." He pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips, "You're helping by just lying here with me, Camille." he whispered. Camille felt her heart skip a beat, and she returned the kiss with the same gentleness. "Get some sleep, Kendall." she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Kendall nodded and rested his head back on her chest. Camille actually slept pretty decently, only waking up once to check on the boys and give them one Tylenol each. Luckily, the night air was somewhat cooler than the previous night, so she wasn't miserably hot while stuck in the tent. Things were actually looking up for once.

**~Day Three~**

Camille woke up to a warm hand gently shaking her shoulder. She turned over onto her side and blinked a few times until her eyes focused. Kendall was looking at her worriedly, his hand still resting on her shoulder, and his other arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. His eyes were glassy and bright, almost in a surreal way, and his sweat-soaked hair was slicked back off of his face. "What's wrong?" Camille asked, suddenly becoming fully awake. "Do we…um…have any more Tylenol? I need some. Please. " he whispered, his voice fully conveying how much pain he was in. Camille sat up and grabbed the medical kit. "Let me check" she replied. Camille opened the medical kit, and peered into one of the compartments - to reveal an empty bottle of Tylenol.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun! Looks like things are going downhill, again! Please review, and I might just post ANOTHER chapter tomorrow :D <strong>


	5. Day Three Part One

**AN: Hi :D So, fan fiction has not been letting me reply to reviews for some reason, therefore I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews: **_Emmyloser, fabulous36, Tosades1991, Mynameiskeri, Gwendolen, Jadethestar, _**and**_ LuhveBTR_**. Thanks, guys! Your kindness means a lot to me :D **

**Also, I'd like to remind you all that** **this is not slash and the only pairing is Kendall/Camille. Any scenes with Kendall and James or Camille and James are strictly friendship fluff. Anywho, I decided to post this fifth chapter because this week is really busy for me and the next chapter may not be posted until next Saturday. Enough blabbing, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning: Angst**

* * *

><p>Camille's mouth dropped open at the sight of the empty container and her heart started to pound. They could have up to two more days out here and they were out of freaking pain and fever reducers? She ran a shaky hand through her dark hair and turned to look at Kendall, who didn't seem pleased at the look on her face. "We-we don't have anymore." she spoke, her words coming out as a mere whisper. Kendall's eyes widened and he sat up a little, "What?" he exclaimed. Camille just nodded and crawled back over to sit next to him, knowing very well that Kendall had heard the bad news. "I'm sorry." she whispered, lying back down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What…what are we gonna do?" he said, looking up at her with a piercing gaze. Camille kissed the tip of his nose, "We are going to get through this. In just a few hours, Mrs. Knight will realize we didn't get home on time, and she'll send help." she said. The question she didn't want to make audible - could James and Kendall make it possibly another day without the little, yet important, help from the Tylenol? Camille reached over to the bag next to her and brought out a granola bar and a bottle of water. "You should try to eat or drink something." she said, holding the two items out to him. Kendall took the bottle of water from her and drank three-quarters of it in one sip. Camille would have preferred it if he would have actually eaten something solid, but at least he drank the water. The two of them laid there for quite a while, wordless, yet not without touch. Camille rubbed Kendall's arm softly, while he would play with her fingers or hair with a feather-light touch. Smoothing her hand across his bare chest, Camille could feel the fast beating of his heart and the way he was trying to control his breathing. Kendall was scared and worried, and that was understandable, since Camille herself was scared out of her mind. Kendall moved closer to her and rested his head on her chest. Camille bent her head down and positioned her lips near his ear, "It's okay, Kendall. Everything's going to be all right." she whispered, gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I trust you." Kendall replied. A few people had said that to Camille during her life, but never had that sentence been more important to her.<p>

An entire hour went by before Kendall finally fell back into a restless sleep, and Camille carefully moved away from him. The intense heat of his skin pressed against her had made Camille warm and flushed. Out of the corner of her eye, she had been watching James just stare at the ceiling of the tent for the past twenty minutes. She crawled over and laid next to him, staring up at the same place that he was staring at. "Whatchya looking at?" she asked casually, knowing very well that he wasn't really staring at anything, he was just thinking about their dire situation. "Nothing really" he replied softly. "We're going to get through this, James. You know we will." she said. James turned his head to make eye contact with her, and Camille did her best to ignore the silent tears that were running down his pink cheeks…for the sake of her health. It may be two tents together, but it was still a _tent_, she knew he had heard the bad news about the lack of Tylenol. No pain meds meant pain, and their fevers were going to spike again. After they got home, Camille was going to tell everybody that James was smarter and more observant than they had all presumed. She looked at him, and was once again awestruck by how much emotion James' and Kendall's eyes could hold. It was like reading an open book sometimes, but other times…she wished the book would just close. Camille had just seen the same amount of fear, worry, and pain in Kendall's eyes fifteen minutes ago. "I'm sure that Mrs. Knight has noticed how late we are by now." she said. James just blinked, his famous James Diamond eyelashes dampened with tears of worry. Camille handed him a bottle of water, "Have some water, James. You need to stay hydrated if we maybe have another day left." she said. "Okay" he whispered, taking the bottle of water from her and sipping it. "So…when Kendall and I were planning this trip, he told me that he would share some funny stories that I'd never heard. He mentioned one about Gustavo coming to spend the night with you guys while Carlos thought the Palm Woods was haunted? I've gotta hear this one." she said. Kendall was unconscious, and James was in desperate need of a distraction, so Camille figured that now was the best time for story telling. A small smile spread across James' lips, "Yeah. That was pretty classic." he replied. Camille gently nudge him playfully, "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?" she said, trying to sound excited and cheerful. James took another sip of water and began to tell the hilarious story of their terrible weekend with a childish, style-cramping Gustavo.

Camille and James were laughing hysterically by the time he finished the story. "That's awful!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath for the sake of her bruised ribs. James, too, had one arm wrapped around his throbbing side as he tried to suppress his laughing. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry I missed that!" Camille laughed. The idea of James and Kendall doing everything possible to be rid of Gustavo, while Carlos and Logan chased a ghost with Mr. Bitters…was hilarious. "Yeah. Poor Kendall didn't want anything to do with fish sticks for weeks!" James said, smiling over at his sleeping best friend. Camille sighed and sat up, "I'm going to go get changed. Get some rest, James." she said. James nodded and Camille crawled out of the tent. Wincing as the movement jarred his injury, James used his uninjured arm to drag himself over to Kendall - who was now starting to wake up. James exhaled deeply and laid down next to Kendall. "Hey, buddy. How's it going?" he asked and Kendall just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. James just nodded in agreement, that had been a stupid question, his best friend looked like he had just taken a shower…in sweat. They both stared at the ceiling of the tent, which seemed to be the popular attraction today. James reached down and intertwined his fingers with Kendall's, giving his best friend's hand a gentle squeeze. A few mere seconds went by before Kendall's grip on James' hand tightened as a wave of pain wracked his small frame once again. "It's okay, Kendall. We can survive another day, and then help will come. Before you know it, you'll be on our comfy couch with Camille and a smoothie." James said comfortingly, letting Kendall continue to grasp his hand tightly. "How about you? How are you doing?" Kendall asked through clenched teeth. "Meh. I've been better, but I'll be okay." James replied. It was the truth, his arm was bothering him and his side felt like it was on fire, but he'd be okay. The injury across Kendall's torso was far worse than what James was dealing with at the moment. "W-where's Camille?" Kendall asked, worry and confusion evident in his voice. "She went out to change and get some fresh air." James said and Kendall nodded. "I would have never survived this ordeal without her." Kendall whispered and James sighed in relief. Kendall was wording it like the ordeal was already over with, and James was perfectly fine with that. "I know" James replied. His reply was honest, James didn't even want to think about what could have happened if Camille had not gone on this trip with them. Camille was Kendall's rock, a very supporting and loving rock, that is. James had seen many instances where he was concerned about Kendall, and then Camille showed up and fixed everything. James let go of Kendall's hand and pulled the blanket tighter around his best friend, making sure it was covering up most of the bare skin. The fact that Kendall was slim helped, but Kendall's height, just like James, always caused problems. Because of his injured torso, Kendall couldn't curl up into his usual position, so the small blanket did little to warm him. James just shook his head, frustrated by the lack of comfort that could be given to Kendall while he was this ill. Camille still wasn't back , and James understood that she needed some fresh air and time to clear her head, so the least he could do was watch his friend for a while. "Get some sleep, buddy." James said, gently taking Kendall's hand again. Ten minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Have a great week! :D<strong>


	6. Day Three Part Two

**AN: Hey, peeps! Hope you had a great week :D Fan fiction is STILL not letting me reply to anybody's reviews! :( I really really appreciate all of the story alerts, reviews, and favorite adds, you guys! Here is the next chapter! **

**Just a reminder, this is NOT slash, so all of the scenes between James and Kendall are just friendship fluff. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Warning: Quite a lot of angst. **

* * *

><p>Camille straightened her newly-dawned tee shirt and jeans. She didn't even know what she looked like, and she did not care. Being strong for James and Kendall was a somewhat difficult task, but it was twenty times harder when it was for three days…out in the middle of FREAKING NOWHERE. Poor Kendall was so delirious that he wasn't even really aware of his surroundings, and she was pretty sure he did not hear everything she was saying to him half off the time. A few minutes ago had been her second attempt to swallow food and she had failed miserably. She knew they were all dehydrated - Kendall and James hadn't eaten anything that was actually real food since the day they left the Palm Woods, and they were all tired. Camille could have fallen asleep standing right now she was so exhausted. The emotional and physical strain that this trip was putting on her was inconceivable, yet it did not take much to remind her that she was the only thing that those two boys had right now. Of course she hadn't told him, but she had given the last water bottle to James earlier. Camille glanced down at her watch - it was 4:00pm. Camille remembered Kendall telling Mrs. Knight that they'd be home around noon, so help should come anytime now…right? She looked down at the medical kit by her feet, <strong>Some good you are<strong>, she thought. They should have listened to Logan about the dangers of the woods, or at least made him come along. Logan would have been a lot of help right now. On the other hand, if Carlos and Logan would have come, they would have been in the car crash, too. There had been no avoiding the outcome of this stupid camping trip. Camille angrily picked up the empty bottle of Tylenol and threw it at the nearest object. The bottle hit a tree with a sickening crack and shattered into pieces that scattered at the base of the trunk.

Camille took a shaky breath and ran her hand through her hair, **Keep it together, **she told herself. After a few minutes of gathering herself, she crawled into the tent. The sight she was met with caused her to instantly smile, James and Kendall were asleep lying side by side, and James was holding Kendall's hand. Camille climbed over to the other side of the tent and grabbed the two blankets that she and James had used earlier. Crawling back over to the boys, she draped one over Kendall and one over James. The slightest feeling of weight resting on James woke him up and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Hey" he whispered. She gave him a sad smile, "Hey" she replied. "Come sit with us." he said, letting go of Kendall's hand and scooting over so she could lay in the middle. Camille nodded and situated herself between the them, putting an arm around each boy. James buried his face in her shirt, the heat of his skin almost burning through the fabric. Camille pulled Kendall closer to her as his trembling became worse. Willing herself to stay calm, she pressed a kiss to James' forehead and then one to Kendall's forehead. She knew she should be sleeping, but Camille was going to stay awake until both boys were safe.

Camille's eyelids felt like lead as she forced them to stay open. Each second seemed like an hour and every time she glanced at her watch, her hope for being rescued today began to waver. The eerie silence in the tent was so deafening that when a whimper escaped Kendall's lips, Camille nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to him and watched as his long eyelashes began to flutter. "Hey. What's wrong?" she whispered, as he turned and looked it her. Kendall went to turn on his side and make eye contact with Camille which only irritated the injury across his abdomen. Kendall's full blown cry of pain was the answer to Camille's question and James' eyes flew open at the agonized sound. "What's wrong?" James exclaimed, blinking wildly as he tried to become fully conscious. "Kendall's getting worse." Camille said, knowing that was the only explanation James needed. Kendall laid back down flat on his back, breathing erratically, "What…what time is it?" he asked. "Six" Camille said softly. Kendall closed his eyes and sighed, "Help isn't coming tonight. Is it?" he whispered. Camille slipped her arm underneath his neck and pulled him back up against her. "Don't worry, it's not _that_ late." she replied. Kendall wrapped his arm around his torso and rested his head on her chest. James just looked at Camille, hazel eyes wide with concern for his best friend. "It's okay. Just go back to sleep." she told James, taking his hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Thanks for staying with me, Camille." Kendall whispered, his hot breath hitting her neck. Camille gently ran her hand up and down the smooth skin of Kendall's bare back, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here with you, Kendall." she replied. Camille honestly would rather be lying with Kendall like this on a couch or in Palm Woods park, but considering the circumstances…she was glad she was here. If just Kendall and James had gone, and something like this had happened without her being there, it would have been the death of her. Camille pulled the boys closer to her, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly and deeply. As Camille tried to control her own breathing, and ward of her oncoming panic attack, she realized that it was going to be a long evening.

_Pain seemed to radiate through his entire body, suffocating every muscle and bone with it's severity. His heart was beating rapidly in his ribcage, tying but not succeeding in it's attempt to fix things. The worst part of being sick was when you had the chills, and this had to be the worst bout of chills he had ever had. They would rack his body mercilessly and unceasingly, only to cause more sharp pain to strike his body like lightening bolts. He wanted nothing more than to be actually completely conscious of his surroundings and friends. Camille seemed to be always there, her dark curly hair swept over her shoulder and her brown eyes wide with worry as she talked to him comfortingly. If only he could convey how much every soft and gentle touch meant to him. The feel of her cool hand stroking his hair lovingly and the comforting sensation of her rubbing his back seemed to be a natural painkiller. He vaguely remembered James coming over, talking to him, and holding his hand. He knew his skin was slick with sweat and he was tired of it - it was bad enough when they would practice dancing for their performances. Every time he opened his eyes, everything was bright, and the world spun violently. When the headaches would become too much, the world spun too violently, and the pain became unbearable, Camille would appear and everything would lessen. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed against Camille and let her hold him gently. Normally, the pain would subside to give him just a few minutes of peace, yet things were starting to get worse. Tears threatened to fall as pain struck through his abdomen and seemingly radiated through every inch of his body. Usually, HE would be the strong, fearless one - and now here he was silently pleading for his suffering to stop. It felt like his body was on fire, and once in a while…he would wake up to make sure it actually wasn't. As he laid awake, shivering violently in a distraught Camille's arms, Kendall wondered if help would ever arrive to save them._

Sleepily, James opened his eyes and glanced around the dark tent. The pain in his side was more annoying than excruciating, yet he still wished they had Tylenol - or anything for that matter. Glancing over, he saw that Camille was asleep on her side and Kendall was asleep next to her on his back. Upon noticing the severe lack of warmth and light, James pressed one hand to his side and slowly got himself up into a standing position. Quietly, he got out of the tent, grabbed the cigarette lighter, and set the fire alight again. After the fire was actually emitting heat, James buttoned his shirt up carefully around his bandages and got back inside of the tent. When he entered the tent, James noticed that Kendall's eyes were open and he was staring absent-mindedly at the side of the tent. Grimacing as the action jarred his wound, James crawled over and laid down on the other side of Kendall. Camille must be stuck in a restless sleep, because she was sprawled out pretty far away from Kendall by now. It was James' turn to play the comforter, again. "Hey, Kendall. How are you doin', buddy?" James asked, just loud enough so that Kendall could hear him. "Not good." Kendall replied, his voice quiet and hoarse. "Help was supposed to come today, and it _didn't_." he whispered - an angry emphasis on the last word. James did not care for Kendall's hopeless tone - at all. "Aw, come on, man. The night's still young and we always have tomorrow." James replied. A sharp intake of breath and a agonized moan came from Kendall and James turned to face his friend, "I know it hurts, Kendall, but we're gonna be okay. Help _will_ arrive anytime now and you can get the help you need." Kendall just shook his head. "I just…I just want to be home. _I'm_ supposed to be the strong one. I'm supposed to be keeping everyone safe and together. Now we went on this stupid trip and you're hurt and Camille has all of the responsibility on her shoulders! What kind of boyfriend am I? I just want to be home and I just…I just want it to STOP!" Kendall exclaimed. He ran his hands through his hair, silent tears of frustration rolling down his fever-reddened cheeks. Wide-eyed, James stared at Kendall and then looked over at the still-unconscious Camille. Kendall NEVER had angry outbursts like this! However, the high fever was probably causing most of this un-Kendall like behavior. Not knowing what to do, James ignored the rules of the manly behavior guidelines, even though there really was no such thing, and wrapped an arm around Kendall. Instinctively, Kendall turned into the embrace and buried his head against James's shoulder. James sighed as he felt tears start to soak his shirt, yep, this was SO not like Kendall. "C'mon, man. It's going to be okay. Nobody can be the fearless leader all of the time, Kendall, and face it, you are NOT a terrible boyfriend. I can almost see Camille's knees go weak whenever you _look_ at her, dude. This was a serious unfortunate event, my friend, and nobody could have guessed that this was going to happen. This is by no means your fault." James stated, hoping, _praying_, that he had said the right things. When he received no reply, James awkwardly rubbed his friend's shoulder comfortingly. As if on cue, Camille sat up with a start and looked at him confusedly. **Of course Camille would wake up AFTER I needed her, **James thought to himself. James continued to rub Kendall's shoulder and gave Camille the "it's okay. I've got this one" look. Camille nodded, still unsure, but laid back down tiredly. As time went by, and James continued to hold his distraught friend, he started to doubt that help was really coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Things are not looking too good, are they? Please review and maybe, just maybe, I will post the last<strong> **two chapters THIS weekend ;) **


	7. Day Four Part One

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>James was too tired to sleep, if that made any sense. Kendall had not moved from his semi-curled up position against him, but James didn't mind. Kendall had been there for James many times, one time in particular was something he could never fully repay - when Kendall had come over to be there for him while Mr. Diamond packed up to leave. The divorce had been settled, and his dad was leaving them - just like that. Kendall had come over to support James as everything seemed to crash down around him while he watched his dad pack his belongings; probably the worst day of James' life. Now, Kendall was having one of those days, even though it was a completely different circumstance. James knew all too well what that feeling was like, the feeling of guilt when you think you're responsible for a disaster, and he had always hoped that none of his friends would have to know what that felt like. So here James sat, absent-mindedly rubbing Kendall's shoulder as he slept against him. To be honest, James didn't even know when his friend had finally cried himself to sleep, but he knew that it had taken quite a while. The fact that they were stuck in this freaking tent, in the middle of nowhere, he and Kendall were injured, Camille was near breaking point, help hadn't come yet, and Kendall had cried himself to sleep while curled up against him was upsetting - very upsetting. Another emotion that this situation caused was anger, even though there wasn't anything specific to be angry at. Questions about why this was happening to them flooded his mind unceasingly. James exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. Just then, Camille woke up and surveyed her surroundings confusedly. Upon noticing that the sun had risen, Camille glanced at James. "Oh, James, I could have taken him last night." she whispered, realizing that James had stayed up all night with her delirious boyfriend. "That's okay, Camille. You needed your sleep. Besides, Kendall fell asleep quite awhile ago, I've just been thinking. " he replied, keeping his voice quiet. "Help didn't come last night" she whispered, saying it as both a question and statement. James just shook his head. Camille crawled over to them, "I can take him now. Why don't you go get some rest, James." she said. James gently handed Kendall over to Camille, as if he were a rag doll. Oddly enough, James had been comforted by knowing that Kendall was lying by his side and that he was okay, therefore he was somewhat reluctant to hand over his friend. However, Kendall was perfectly safe with Camille, so James crawled over to the other side of the tent to try to get some rest.<p>

To be honest, Camille was quite refreshed after her semi-decent amount of sleep. She sat cross-legged and gently repositioned Kendall's head on her lap. The poor thing was in a really deep sleep, and his fever was still high. "Oh, Kendall. Please stay asleep." she whispered. She REALLY didn't want him to wake up right now, not only did he need his sleep, but it was going to really suck to have to tell him that help didn't come last night. Camille watched James crawl over to the other side of the tent and lie down underneath a blanket. He was being so helpful, despite the condition HE was in, and Camille hoped he knew that she appreciated it. Carlos and Logan would have been a lot of help, too. Sure, Camille has been Kendall's girlfriend for a while now, but Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan have been best friends for a very long time. They would always know how to provide comfort and security to Kendall a little bit more than Camille could. Sighing, Camille lightly traced Kendall's jaw with her index finger. There had been a few times when they had spent the night together just talking, and when he fell asleep…she would stay up just to admire him. Sure, it was kind of a cheesy romantic thing to do, but she couldn't help it. Camille reclined back, lying down and bringing Kendall down so that he was lying in the crook of her arm. The sun was shining brightly, Kendall and James were both in a restless sleep, it was the morning of the fourth day…and help was absent. What she wouldn't give to wake up from this nightmare…

_**BANG!**_

Both Camille and James sat up abruptly with a gasp. Pouring rain was beating relentlessly against the tent and lightening was flashing brightly outside. Great, a thunderstorm was the last thing they needed. Heart still pounding in her fiercely, Camille put a hand to her eyes, only to notice that her hand was soaked in something. She looked down, and saw the huge puddle of water spreading through the tent. The crack between the two tents was letting rain come into the tent, and now both a blanket and Kendall were getting soaked in the cold liquid. Camille angrily thrust her soaked hand into her knotted curls. She didn't remember getting any warning by a fortune cookie about all of this bad luck. She had been too preoccupied by her own thoughts that Camille had not noticed that James was leaving the tent. "James! Where are you going?" she exclaimed, but he was already outside. Camille put her hands underneath Kendall's arms and gently dragged him further into the corner of the tent. Maybe the water wouldn't reach them over here. Suddenly, a piece of something hit the top of the tent and the water streaming in became a mere drip. Just seconds later, a sopping wet James came back into the tent dragging their bags, both his flannel shirt and his makeshift sling absent. "Where is your shirt?" she questioned, the last thing James needed was to catch pneumonia! "I-I needed something to put over the hole." he explained, pushing his dark, dripping bangs out of his eyes. "So you chose your shirt?" she exclaimed. James hugged his broken arm to his bare chest and nodded innocently. Camille sighed, there was no use in trying to be angry with these boys. "Well, come here." she said, gesturing to the empty spot next to her in the corner. James just stared at her for a moment, hesitant due to his lack of a shirt, and Camille raised one eyebrow at him. Yeah, one raised eyebrow was the only thing needed from Camille to convince you to obey her. Camille frowned as she watched him crawl over to her, his bandages were soaked now, too, and that wasn't such a good thing. To put his shirt and sling over the hole had been brave, fast thinking and much needed help, but it had also been an idiotic move. Camille wrapped her free arm around James, doing her best to ignore the water that instantly started to soak her shirt, and pulled Kendall closer, as well. Another thing that worried her, was that Kendall had not woken up at all during the commotion. He wasn't normally that much of a deep sleeper. Camille brushed James' wet hair off of his face and kissed his forehead, and then did the same to Kendall. While the storm raged outside, and James and Kendall shivered in her arms, Camille felt her hope for rescue diminish like a candle in a hurricane.

"Hey! Over here!" came a muffled shout. Camille opened her eyes and sat up, wondering if she was hearing things. "I found something!" came another muffled yell. Camille carefully shimmied her way out from in between the sleeping boys and ran out of the tent, instantly being blinded by the bright lights shining at her. "We're over here!" Camille shouted through at the blurry figures in the distance. The thunderstorm was pretty much over, yet the cold wind blew harshly against her and she stumbled. A helicopter could be heard in the distance…or maybe that was just the wind? The three closest figure ran over, two of them immediately going into the tent. _Help was here_. The boys were finally safe. The other figure, a long-haired young woman in a bright yellow wind breaker, approached Camille. "My name is Veronica, and I'm a paramedic. You must be Camille." she spoke, calmly yet loud enough to hear. The helicopter was very much real and the sound began to get louder. Relief hit Camille like a ton of bricks and her knees grew weak. "Miss?" asked the young woman, not sure if Camille had heard her. Light-headed, Camille opened her mouth, but before she could answer the paramedic, everything went black and Camille hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Help finally arrived! Yay! :) Please review! If you guys review, I'll post the last chapter tomorrow!<strong>


	8. Day Four Part Two

**AN: Hey, guys! A HUGE thank you to my awesome reviewers! Especially **_Gwendolen, Princess Baby Bride_**, and **_Emmyloser _**for their many reviews :D I'm super glad you all liked the story! This is the last chapter, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>When Camille opened her eyes, she was met by something bright white. Instantly, she knew she was in a hospital, because she <em>hated<em> hospitals. Everything was so white and clean, and it smelled like…hospital smell. Camille sat up slowly in the hospital bed, still blinking. She had been half-expecting to wake up still in a tent. Ugh, she felt like someone had tried to drown her in sand…her eyes were scratchy and her throat hurt. Wait…how long had she slept? Camille was instantly fully awake as Kendall and James came to mind. Knowing she'd probably get in trouble, she removed her IV and put her other hand over the tiny bleeding hole. Wincing, Camille got out of the bed, not caring that she was in a hospital gown. Stumbling down the white hallway, she was met by a nurse. "Um, miss, you should be in bed." the nurse scolded, and began to lead Camille back to the room. "No! No, I'm okay. I need to check on my friends. Let…let go of me!" Camille exclaimed, this nurse had NO idea what she had been through in the past four days and she was NOT going to be pushed around. Startled by the rude behavior, the nurse let go of Camille. "Can I please have something to wear other than this gown? I'm okay, I swear. I just need to find my friends." Camille said, trying to be a little more civil. The nurse opened her mouth to argue, but Camille gave her the "don't make me slap you" look. It was true, Camille was not afraid to start slapping people in this hospital, so she'd better not be tempted. The nurse thought about this for a second and then nodded, "Fine. Come with me".

Now dressed in a spare pair of scrubs and holding a Gatorade (the nurse insisted that she have electrolytes), Camille walked briskly out into the waiting room, where four very familiar people sat. Mrs. Knight and Carlos were sitting holding Katie, and Logan was pacing the floor. "Logan!" Camille shouted, hot tears blurring her vision as she ran to the raven-haired boy without hesitation. Logan looked up when his name was called and relief flooded his features as he saw his friend. Unashamedly, he ran to meet her. "Oh my gosh, Camille. Thank God, you're okay." he breathed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Realizing that they had finally been rescued, Camille began to sob in Logan's arms. Sighing, Logan continued to hold her as he walked them over to sit down on a cushioned bench. "Shh, Camille. It's okay, you're safe now." Logan whispered, stroking his friend's hair. Katie got up from her seat and sat down next to them, wrapping her arms around Camille's waist. Camille pulled away from Logan to see who was behind her, wiping furiously at the tears rolling down her face. However, upon seeing Kendall's little sister, Camille hugged the young girl and began to sob even harder. The action was a domino effect, Mrs. Knight began to cry as the severity of the situation was revealed and several minutes later, they were all in a group hug. Nobody knew how long they sat like that, trying to provide comfort to each other, but it was interrupted by a man's voice.

"James Diamond and Kendall Knight?"

All five people gathered themselves quickly and Mrs. Knight stood up to talk to the doctor. "I'm here for both of them." she said. The doctor, however, didn't seemed confused about the lack of a shared name with James. "Ma'am, I'm not going to explain things in detail right now, because I know what's it like when people take their time talking about a loved one's condition." the doctor said. Mrs. Knight nodded, appreciating the kindness. "Both boys were dehydrated and running a very high fever when our flight team brought them in and we are extremely luck that we got there on time. Mr. Diamond is currently on antibiotics to help with the infected wound on his side. He will need physical therapy to help heal his broken arm and will need to continue antibiotics for some time. However, we expect a full recovery. The injury to Mr. Knight's abdomen was quite severely infected, and he will need to be monitored closely for the next 24 hours. He has several broken ribs, but those have to heal on their own, which will take quite some time. Fortunately, he is responding very well to the antibiotics he is on, just like Mr. Diamond, and we expect him to make a full recovery in a couple of weeks, as well." Carlos, Logan, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Camille all sighed with relief. Camille, for the first time in four days, felt like she could actually breath. "Can we see them?" Camille asked, finally finding her voice. "The nurses are still getting Mr. Knight situated at the moment, but he will be ready for visitors soon. Mr. Diamond, on the other hand, may be visited. All of you may go in at the same time, as long as you make sure both boys keep calm." the doctor replied and she nodded. "However, both boys are on very powerful painkillers, so they may be in and out of consciousness." he finished. "Thank you very much, doctor." said Mrs. Knight, and the doctor smiled at them before leaving. They were all eager to see the boys, but when all five people were standing in front of James's hospital room, everyone just stood there. "Camille, honey, why don't you go first? Then you can visit Kendall while we visit James." Mrs. Knight suggested. Camille nodded, and hugged Logan once more before entering the hospital room. James was lying in the middle of the bed, IVs in both hands, and other arm wrapped in a cast. Camille approached the bed quietly and sat down in a chair. "Well, James, help finally came." Camille stated, carefully taking his hand in hers, mindful of the IV. "Yes, it did." James replied, nearly making her jump out of her skin. James opened his eyes and smiled softly, "Sorry." he said. "How do you feel?" Camille asked, reaching up and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He looked very young and extremely exhausted, yet he looked better than he did before they were rescued. "I'm on some kind of awesome painkiller and these sheets are warm. I feel…wicked awesome." James said, sounding a tad loopy. Camille smiled, for the first time in four and a half days. "Good. That's good." she said. "Listen, James, you were a lot of help out there these past couple of days. I hope you know that I couldn't have done all of this without you." she said. James nodded, "Thanks, but you were pretty awesome yourself." he said. "Well, we make a pretty awesome team" Camille said, smiling as James fist-bumped her. "Camille" he said, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm _really_ tired." he whispered. Camille laughed and kissed his forehead. "That's okay. Get some sleep and I'll be back to visit you a little bit later." she said. James nodded, eyes still closed, and Camille quietly left the room. "He is super tired, but he's doin' okay." she said to the apprehensive people waiting outside the door. Mrs. Knight smiled, "Ok. We'll let him sleep. Let's go get some coffee." she said, ushering the other three people towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Camille was already headed towards Kendall's room.

Camille stepped inside room 112 and closed the door behind her quietly. Kendall was asleep, sheets folded at his waist covering the bandages that she knew were there, and he actually looked a lot healthier. Glancing at the IV stand, Camille knew that the fluid in the little bag was doing all of the work - antibiotics. She'd never take antibiotics or painkillers for granted again. For some reason, Camille suddenly felt extremely nervous as she approached the chair beside Kendall's bed. Trying to push all emotion to the side, she sat down and took his warm hand in hers. "Hey, Kendall. I told you help would come, didn't I?" she said, smiling a little. She let go of his hand and began to stroke his hair back rhythmically. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know…I didn't know if…" Camille trailed off, hot tears starting to fall down her face, once again. Memories of the past four days came flooding back to her and she began to sob. "I-I don't know what I would do without you." she confessed. She had fallen hard for Kendall Knight, and the thought of losing him had tortured her mind during the past few days. Camille rested her forehead on the edge of the bed, letting the tears fall. Just a few seconds later, she felt long, warm fingers thread gently through her hair and she lifted her head up. Kendall was looking at her sadly, his eyes filled with tears, as well. For some reason, looking in his eyes sent another bout of fresh tears down her face, "Kendall." she cried. " Camille." he whispered, "Come here." Mindful of his wounds, Camille climbed up onto the bed and laid down on her side next to him. Kendall wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close against his warm, lithe body. "It's okay, Camille. It's okay, I'm right here." he whispered, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "You were amazing out there. I would not be lying here right now if you hadn't been there." he said. "Not only did you save me and James, but just lying with you gave me the strength to keep going." he continued with nervousness apparent in his voice, "I-I love you, Camille". Camille brought her head up off of his chest and stared at him, wide-eyed. Kendall smoothed his thumb over her cheek and then kissed her. She didn't know how he did it, but his lips were _always_ soft and warm, no matter the circumstances. Several seconds went by before they broke apart and they stared at each other for a minute. "I love you, too." Camille replied, smiling. Kendall grinned at her, showing off the dimples that she had been missing these past several days. Gosh, the dimples, the bright green eyes…she needed to remember to breath when they were this close to each other. Oxygen was kind of important. "You know, going more than an hour without seeing these" she traced his dimples with her index finger, "is torture." she said. Kendall's grin grew wider, "Well, then, I'll make sure you never go more than a HALF an hour without seeming them." he stated, kissing her softly again. She curled up against him and he rested his head on the top of hers. "One thing, though." she said, pulling away to look him in the eyes again, "Next time you want to enjoy the fresh air and beauty of the woods…I'm going to get you one of those tree-shaped air fresheners." Kendall's laugh echoed throughout the entire hospital. Camille smiled. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

**LA FINE**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! A happy ending! Thank you again, peeps! Please review and let me know if you liked how it turned out! I had a lot of fun writing this story, so now I'm super sad that this is the end. <strong>**L However, I'm considering writing a SEQUEL in the next couple of weeks! It would be about the growing relationship between Kendall and Camille (because I've fallen in love with the pairing while writing this) and the aftermath/recovery of this ordeal. So what do you think? Do you guys want a sequel? Please let me know your thoughts and ideas! Anywho, farewell for now, buddies! **

**P.S. Did ya'll see Big Time Prom? It was so funny and had to be one of the best episodes (if not THE best) so far this season! How HOT did Kendall look in the tux, huh? *swoons***


End file.
